What a Blunder
by Thrones of War
Summary: Shortly after gaining the Adamant Barrage ability, Inuyasha's group is travelling through the woods when something approaches. Oneshot. (M for violence)


Ugh. This is what happens when I have a story idea right after waking up. To anyone reading, this story is pretty gritty, and definately not your fluffy-bunny, sunshine and rainbows type deal. Read on if you want, but you do it at your own peril.

I do not own Inuyasha or any associated characters.

* * *

It was starting to get dark, the fading sunlight glistening through the trees as Kagome began thinking about setting up camp for the night. Shippo was riding on Miroku's shoulder chattering on about some new technique he learned with his Foxfire. Beside Kagome, Sango and Kirara walked side by side, Sango resting her hand in Kirara's fur.

And of course, striding ahead of them like a lone wolf, (although she would never dare to tell him that) was Inuyasha, his red kimono billowing in the wind.

It had been a long, if rather uneventful day, though Kagome was still unsure of the decision that it brought them into the forest rather than traversing the road as they normally did. She supposed that after so much time spent in the feudal era, she shouldn't be worried about something so trivial as shadows lengthening in a forest. But for some reason, she felt a looming sense of dread.

Shaking her head in an attempt to dispel the lingering fear, she opened her mouth to tell the half-demon in front of them that they should start looking for a place to camp when he stopped short, the fuzzy triangles on the top of his head twitching slightly as he tested the air.

Resisting the urge to reach up from behind and fondle those ears, Kagome stopped as well, glancing around nervously.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" she queried nervously.

"Somethin's comin.'" Inuyasha growled, one hand gripping his sword. "And it's in one hell of a hurry."

"What is it?" Sango asked, already pulling the massive boomerang off her back. "A demon?"

"Well it sure ain't human, I'll tell you that much." The silver haired hanyou replied, tilting his head back and sniffing the air. "Scent's a bit off though, might be an Oni, those things smell almost as bad as the wimpy wolf."

By this time, even the humans of the group could hear the crashing noises coming from the west. The sound got louder alarmingly quickly, by the time that they'd registered it, it had grown into a cacophonous din that overwhelmed the sound of panicked wildlife. Whatever it was it was smashing through trees in its haste and was coming straight towards them.

By this time, Inuyasha had drawn his sword, which fully transformed as it was pulled out of its sheath into the massive fang of his father. The others had gathered behind him, their own weapons drawn facing the swiftly approaching threat.

Their first impression of the creature was a massive sword slicing through the trees with ease, and sending their wreckage into the clearing that the group currently occupied, forcing them to scatter. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and leapt out of the way as huge splinters which could be comparable to thick oak branches filled the space she had been just seconds before.

Kagome let out a soft cry as she was suddenly hurtled through the air before being deposited unceremoniously behind a tree on the other side of the clearing. Inuyasha gave her a brief instruction to "stay here" before leaping away, sword raised and leaving his charge to pick herself up from the dirt and check her bow briefly to make sure that no damage was done.

Resolving to "sit" her protector once this was all over, Kagome turned her attention towards the battle and at last got a clear view of the massive creature.

While not one of the biggest things they'd ever fought, it was nearly as tall as the trees and its massive straight bladed sword that was wider at the tip than the rest of the blade was nearly as long as it was. It was vaguely humanoid, though two short, blunted horns jutted from the front of it's dark-skinned forehead and a mouthful of fangs gave it a distinctly demonic look. Its eyes were bright red and it roared at the group as it swung its massive blade again.

Inuyasha hefted his blade, dodging out of the way of the creature's attack. Sango mounted Kirara, flying up into the air and throwing her weapon at the massive Oni. As for Miroku, the monk had begun throwing sutras at the creature, standing well out of the way of the Oni's sword.

The creature was fast and skilled, definitely not some brute with a blade. The creature seemed a match for Inuyasha's attacks and was able to evade Sango's own weapon even as it did so. Miroku's sutras were able to find their targets, however they seemed to have little effect on the creature.

Seeing the fight was going nowhere fast, Kagome drew an arrow and charged it with purifying energy. She stepped away from the tree, drawing her bowstring back, aiming for the creature's throat and intending to take it down with a single shot.

But even as she pulled the string back, the Oni's body began to shake violently, and suddenly huge spears of bone fired out from it in all directions, forcing his assailants to evade or block the sudden barrage. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized one of the spikes was coming for her, and she tried to fall back behind the tree. But as she stepped backwards, she stumbled, falling against the tree for support before the spike struck her in the chest.

Hearing her pained cry, Inuyasha turned just in time to see Kagome fall backwards, one of the bone projectiles lodged in her chest. Creature temporarily forgotten, he leapt through the air to her side, calling out her name in panic. Kneeling beside her, Inuyasha looked into Kagome's wide, pain-filled eyes.

"Dammit woman, how many times do I have to tell you to stay down!" He yelled, fear turning him angry as it always did. Inspecting the wound, he found it had not pierced her all the way through, though it has sank deep into her. From her shallow breaths and the fact she was beginning to cough up blood, he guessed that the spike had hit a lung. She would need someone to take a look at it, and soon. But before that...

With uncharacteristic gentleness, Inuyasha carried Kagome to the other side of the tree, facing away from the battle.

"Just hold on Kagome, I'll be back as soon as we finish off this thing."

And with that, he leapt away, leaving Kagome with her back to the tree. It hurt to breath, it hurt worse than almost anything she had encountered here. She could still hear the fight going on behind her, and despite the pain she had to know that her friends were okay. So she slowly maneuvered herself around, tears sparkling in her eyes as she worked around the pain. After what seemed like an eternity, she managed to lean against the tree, propping her head up watch the battle that was raging over in the clearing.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, smacking his weapon into the ground to release the familiar blasts of energy that flew towards the Oni across the ground. The creature screamed in pain and stumbled briefly, and Sango, seeing an opportunity, slung her weapon at the creature again. Though the Oni was knocked off-balance, he still managed to deflect the weapon, albeit only just. As his body began to tremble again, Miroku, realizing what the creature was doing, shouted out,

"Everyone stand back! I'm going to use the Wind Tunnel on him!"

"Hey! I'm doing just fine over here, and I don't need your help!"

But Miroku opened his Wind Tunnel anyway, forcing Inuyasha to leap away from the Oni before he too was caught in the pull of the deadly attack. The creature was obviously caught off guard as he suddenly began to be pulled towards Miroku's unleashed hand. The Oni thrust his sword into the ground, holding onto it at tight as he could, trying to resist the Wind Tunnel.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha cried. "Wind Scar!"

With no way to block the assault Inuyasha unleashed without succumbing to the Wind Tunnel, The Oni suffered the attack which once again caused him to lose his grip. This time, it meant he began to be dragged towards the monk while Inuyasha smiled grimly.

But the Oni was not out of tricks yet. He deliberately collapsed to the ground, digging one had deep below the surface. Inuyasha's left ear twitched as he heard something suddenly burrowing through the ground towards…

"Miroku, look out!"

But his warning came too late, as a sudden bone spike burst through the ground, impaling the monks wrist just behind his open hand. The spike was came up with such force that it severed the monk's hand from his arm, sending it flying away. As Miroku cried out it sudden pain, clutching at his stump, the Oni leapt from his prone position, pinning Miroku to the ground underneath his large hand, and driving his claws deep into Miroku's chest.

"Miroku!" Sango cried out.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha seethed, leaping at the Oni, his sword raised and ready to take a chunk out of the Oni's head while it was still vulnerable. But the creature managed to block the overhead swing with it's own blade, the reverberations from the impact sending shockwaves of power throughout the clearing.

Sango was not idle either, letting out a mournful wail, she urged Kirara to fly faster, leaping of the twin-tailed cat's back and onto the Oni's back, digging her weapons into it's flesh, her entire attention on killing the creature before her.

Inuyasha allowed his Tessaiga to change from it's normal form to it's shining adamant form. As he traded blows with the massive creature he yelled at Sango,

"Get off of him you idiot! I can't use the Adamant Barrage while you're right behind him!"

But Sango gave no indication of having heard the half-demon, still climbing up the Oni's back by digging her daggers into it, eliciting a small grunt from the beast with each progressing incursion.

Inuyasha cursed the girl's stubbornness and redoubled his assault on the Oni, driving him backwards towards the treeline. Kirara aided his assault, the flying feline nipping and swiping at the Oni's flanks and keeping the creature distracted.

Suddenly, the Oni threw himself backwards, slamming Sango into one of the trees that bordered the clearing. The impact of the blow would have killed an ordinary human, but Sango was merely stunned, letting go of her weapons that remained imbedded in the Oni's back.

Deflecting another blow from Inuyasha's sword, The creature swiftly swung himself around, bringing his blade down to bear or Sango, who just managed to get out of the way before the weapon brought down the entire tree. But her movements were slow and clumsy, and the Oni viciously pressed his attack with incredible speed, while simultaneously attempting to keep Inuyasha occupied with his other hand, slashing and striking out at the Hanyou with his claws. Sango was quickly unable to keep up with the vicious attacks, and just as the massive blade moved too quickly for her to avoid, Kirara was there, knocking Sango out of the way and taking the blow herself. The weapon scored a nasty line across the felines side, and the force of the blow sent her flying into the trees impacting upon one and sliding limply to the ground, reverting to her kitten form.

"Kirara!" Sango cried out, her eyes filling with tears, making it difficult to see. She tried to blink them away and focus on the creature before her, evading him as quickly as her battered limbs would allo.

Then, the Oni knocked Inuyasha away and brought his full strength to bear on the demon-hunter. He aimed for her head, the massive blade whistling through the air towards her. She leapt backwards, almost avoiding the blade completely. But the very tip of the weapon cut a line across her throat.

Sango stumbled, her energy suddenly draining through her neck as she clutched at the wound, attempting to stem the sudden flow of blood with her hands as she fell to her knees, and finally, the ground.

Leaving only Inuyasha upright and facing the Oni. From where Kagome lay, watching helplessly, her heart breaking with every one of her friends that fell, she could see that the great Oni was covered in wounds while the hanyou before him seemed relatively unscathed. She couldn't believe this was happening. She should be doing something, she should-

Her thoughts were cut off by a sudden scream of feral rage from Inuyasha. He lashed out at the Oni, who seemed to be slowing, barely able to keep up with Inuyasha's furious assault. Beating back his opponent, the silver-haired warrior raised his weapon and cried out,

"Take this! Adamant Barrage!"

Sudden spears of shining gems appeared in the wake of the swing, hurtling themselves unerringly towards the the Oni who barely had time to raise his weapon before the shards were slicing into him. The attack shredded the oni, who broke apart into bloodless clumps that scattered across the clearing.

Inuyasha began lowering his sword, turning towards Kagome before testing the air again and whirling as a second Oni, identical to the first, leapt out from behind the trees. Inuyahsa just had enough time to raise his sword to block the attack that the Oni lashed out. The two traded blows for a moment, then the creature smashed into Inuyasha's weapon, sending it flying from his grasp and embedding itself-point first into the grass nearby Kagome's tree, transforming back into a rusty blade as it left Inuyasha's grasp.

With the Oni renewing his attack, Inuyasha dodged a few strikes, then leapt away, intent on grabbing his sword before the creature had a chance to overpower him. But the creature ran after him, and swung the blade horizontally, attempting to take out his neck.

Inuyasha had a hand reached out, grasping for his sword before the blade impacted. The Hanyou's body, with some of his long, silver hair collapsed next to the Tessaiga, while his head leapt free of his shoulders and landed next to Kagome who was sobbing gently now, unmindful of the pain that wracked her body with each convulsion. The Hanyou's golden eyes desperately searched around, until they locked on Kagome's tear-filled chocolate orbs. He tried to speak, but no sound emerged from him. But watching his lips, she could just make out,

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

Then once- bright eyes glazed over, and he stilled.

There was a thumping noise, as of heavy footsteps, which approached her then stopped. She tore her gaze away from the blood-stained hair of the Hanyou she had cared so much for.

The Oni had knelt down before her on one knee to get a better view of her, and had his massive sword planted in the ground beside him. He was staring at her intently, and somewhere in the back of her grief-filled mind, she realized that his eyes were no longer red.

He said nothing, just continuing to watch her as her anguish grew, the reality of her situation slowly settling in. She could only hope that Shippo had made it out, the kitsune had taken cover in one of the nearby trees when the fight started, and she hadn't heard him since.

As the pain began to overwhelm her, she managed to whisper as loudly as she could,

"Please, finish it." She didn't care anymore. All she could think of were her slain friends. A glimmer of.. something flashed in the Oni's eyes, but she was unable to tell what it was. The huge creature said quietly,

"Why?"

She was too weak to move any other part of her body, so she slowly turned her head so she was gazing at Inuyasha's head again, whispering,

"You've already killed me."

This time she did not turn away from the man she loved, only hearing a deep sigh from the oni before, seconds later, she felt the tip of a claw hovering over her heart. She closed her eyes and imagined her friends all above her, standing there smiling at her while Inuyasha reached down a clawed hand towards her, inviting her up to be with them. She would reach to that hand, allowing her own smile to grace her face and allow herself to be pulled up after them, forgetting the broken bodies they had left behind.

There was a sudden sharp pain, and as she let the darkness embraced her she breathed,

"Inuyasha."

What a blunder.

The massive Oni trekked through the forest, far less aggressively than he had been previously. It had been nearly an hour since his battle in the clearing and he still could not keep his mind from wandering back to the events that had transpired.

He had been running from Naraku's forces for three days now. Apparently destroying his tribe wasn't enough for the bastard, he had to keep chasing him down as well. Some of the demons chasing him had said something about him "becoming one" with Naraku. Whatever that meant, he wasn't planning to stick around and find out.

In his hurry, he hadn't realized that there was a group in the clearing until he was already upon them. Apparently, they had assumed they were under attack right away, even as he assumed they were agents of Naraku and had blindly lashed out at them.

He should have realized who they were when that monk had opened the Wind Tunnel. He'd heard stories about it, and it had twigged somewhere in his memory, but at that point he was too focussed on staying alive. They had all fought with skill and determination, had he been a lesser Oni, he would never have stood a chance.

As it was, he managed to fell them one by one. But that final attack by the Hanyou had been a surprise. Once again, his flesh puppet had saved his life. He had barely enough time to release himself and re-form outside the clearing before those shining blades had completely shredded his copy, leaving nothing left. It would take weeks to reconstruct a new one, and he hoped he wouldn't need to before that time arose.

When he had attacked the Hanyou again, he had gone for the sword, hoping to get it away from him before it could wipe him out a second, and final time. He had only just managed to knock it away, and finished off the Hanyou before he could regain the weapon.

By that time he had calmed down enough to observe the strangely dressed girl with one of his spikes stuck through her. The power coming from her was that of a miko, and a fallen bow and arrow lay beside her.

He had been surprised when she asked him to finish her off, and even more so when she gazed at the Hanyou in response to his question. Did she care so much about a mere half-demon that she didn't want to live without him? But he could tell she wouldn't live for long, so he had elected to put her out of her misery. It wasn't until she breathed that final word that he realized the extent of his mistake.

Inuyasha. Suddenly, everything clicked into place. The Hanyou who was much stronger than he should have been, the Demon-slayer, the Monk with the Wind Tunnel. Even the strangely dressed Miko made sense. He and his tribe had heard of a group of five warriors, led by a half-demon named Inuyasha that had been the greatest thorn in Naraku's side since the beginning. They had allied with Wolf-tribes to take down his strongholds and foiled Naraku's plans time and time again. It was rumored that Naraku desired their destruction more than any other. In his haste, he had unwittingly destroyed one of Naraku's greatest enemies.

Though, perhaps this was not as coincidental as he had first thought. He had been as panicked as he was because Naraku's forces were right behind him. He had even gone so far as to slice down the trees around him in an effort to slow down his pursuers. But by the time he reached Inuyasha's group, they were nowhere to be found. Had Naraku orchestrated this? Had he pitted his foes against each other to wipe each other out? From what he knew of Naraku, it did not seem unlikely.

His hands curled at his sides in anger, and he forced himself to calm down. This day had, if nothing else, taught him that he could not allow his emotions to take control of him.

He had buried the warriors in the middle of the clearing, granting each of them a shallow grave. When he came to Inuyasha and the Miko, he had hesitated, then buried them together, side-by-side with the strangely-dressed girl cradling the Hanyou' head in her hands.

He had set out after watching over their graves in silence for a few moments, in way of apology for what was perhaps his greatest mistake.

He strode towards the mountains, his purpose re-searing itself into his mind, filling him with determination. He would reach the mountains and unite the Oni tribes against Naraku. He would allow nothing to stand in the way of annihilating that demon bastard once and for all.

Brave warriors, I will not allow you to die in vain. I will ensure your task is completed, you have my promise.


End file.
